Bruto
by Evelyn Crystyne
Summary: " ...  Mas aquele era seu jeito de amar: possessivo, desajeitado, mudo e, principalmente, bruto."


Aquela vinha sendo sua rotina desde então, não que fosse muito fã de rotina, mas as coisas não mudavam há algum tempo. E ele não tinha animo para caçar confusão. Por hora. Ao descer para o café, encontra a guild de cabeça para baixo, logo cedo. Recebe uma saudação animada de Mirajane, responde com um gesto breve. O par de olhos rubros encontra os multicoloridos em meio à multidão agitada, tão natural quanto à chuva. E então ela lhe sorri, tímida e contidamente, seu olhar cintilando em direção a ele. Que por sua vez, nada demonstra. Absolutamente nada.

Ao terminar seu desjejum, retira-se, quanto antes melhor. Assim que nota tal feito, ela corre pelo corredor da guild até alcançá-lo, somente para lhe desejar um bom dia, com seu sorriso cálido e a respiração alterada por correr. Ele, por sua vez, não diz nada. Então, sai em alguma missão que seja menos trabalhosa, por não querer esforçar-se desnecessariamente, ainda não precisava de dinheiro. Por hora.

Ao entardecer, os mesmos olhares voltam a se cruzar, mesmo em meio ao local lotado e barulhento. Fazendo uma refeição, ele a observa, sorridente na companhia de seus dois fiéis escudeiros. Aquilo certamente era irritante. Mesmo sem saber exatamente do que se trata, justamente por não saber muito sobre sentimentos, sente algo em seu ser incomodar-se com tal conversa animada dos três. E ainda tinham aquelas roupas... O problema não eram necessariamente as roupas, talvez fosse à falta delas. O short era curto demais, a camiseta, justa demais. Deixava muita pele exposta. Ao observá-la daquela maneira, respirar ia se tornando estranhamente difícil, seus pensamentos vagavam para um universo completamente paralelo, a um lanche em uma guild barulhenta.

Durante o pôr-do-sol, ela o chama para uma caminhada pelos jardins, lhe falava sobre o dia, alegremente. Ele, por sua vez, apenas ouviria. E então, a noite engole o tom laranja suave do pôr-do-sol, e torna o céu uma imensidão negra. Como ele costumava ser, um buraco negro de caos e destruição. A jovem de estatura baixa lhe faz uma suplica, e como sempre, ele a atende, colocando-a sobre o muro, os cabelos, de um tom anil, balançam com o ritmo da brisa noturna. A mesma continuava a tagarelar, e ele a escutar. Os dois próximos e, ao mesmo tempo, distantes, nada de contato. Então, aquilo cansa, e ele faz questão de dar fim à distância em questão de segundos, beijando-a de repente. Surpresa com o movimento repentino, ela o corresponde desajeitada, por não estar habituada com aquele jeito. E então, dois sorrisos brotam: um amplo demais, com direito a bochechas em um tom extremamente púrpuro e, um somente de canto, quase que invisível.

De um jeito engraçado, a moça balança as pernas no ar, mesmo o muro não sendo alto o suficiente, sequer para tapá-lo, ela não dá pé, por ser pequena demais. Ou talvez ele seja brutalmente grande. Bem, não se sabe. Como bom observador que é, nota que a pele da cintura, onde suas mãos estiveram apertando-a durante o beijo, ocorrido há alguns minutos atrás, tem marcas vermelhas. Talvez a pele dela fosse sensível, talvez ele fosse bruto demais, mesmo não usando um terço de sua força. Inconscientemente, seu nariz faz uma parada no ombro esquerdo, os cabelos dela, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Nota a respiração em um ritmo acelerado e engasgado, e a própria ficar mais complicada. Um arrepio percorre o corpo pequeno, ao sentir o nariz áspero dele em contato com a pele branca do pescoço, uma sensação calorosa invade-o, abruptamente. Ele sente a maciez da carne exposta capturada em seus lábios. Nada mais do que isso. Não poderiam ir em frente, de modo algum. Acabaria machucando-a, novamente. Justamente por ser bruto.

Bruto demais para tê-la, quente, encolhida, sentada no muro, enroscada a ele de um jeito estranhamente aconchegante.

Bruto demais para aceitar sentimentos tão puros e adoráveis como os que ela tem para oferecer-lhe, sem ao menos pedir algo em troca.

Bruto demais para desejar ter algo tão frágil e sensível em seus braços, respirando apressadamente em seu pescoço, deixando um aroma adocicado pelo seu corpo.

Durante o passeio noturno, Levy acaba pisando de mau jeito, torcendo o pé direito e, ele, como bom guarda que é, a carrega em suas costas até a guild. Sentindo a respiração leve em sua bochecha esquerda, e a ausência de palavras, notou que a jovem dormira. Com o retorno tardio, não havia ninguém no refeitório, sem saber onde ficava a habitação de Levy, Gajeel não teve escolha, senão levá-la para o próprio quarto. Colocou-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama bagunçada, pôs-se a observá-la: a respiração calma, os olhos fechados, os cabelos despenteados, espalhando-se pelo travesseiro, uma gotícula de suor escorrendo até o decote de sua blusa laranja. Ele não dormiria a menos de dois metros de distancia do local onde ela encontrava-se, somente por segurança, pois, o cheiro que vinha dela, despertava e embaralhava seus sentidos. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Um dos orbes abriu-se em meio à escuridão noturna.

Antes que pudesse dar o segundo passo em direção a qualquer lugar, que não fosse próximo de Levy, Gajeel sentiu a mesma puxá-lo novamente para cama. Cama que era dele. Os olhos multicoloridos fitaram os rubros repleto de compreensão. Ela o beijou, desajeitada, porém, motivada. Diferente de qualquer outro, aquele beijo não era pacífico, como os tantos outros experimentados. Era perigoso, perigoso demais. Foi então que ele mandou tudo para o espaço, afinal de contas, era ela quem estava beijando-o daquela maneira. Levy era esperta o suficiente para saber onde aquilo iria parar.

Ela disse que o amava e, que não era quebrável. Ele riu.

Em uma madrugada quente, ambos descobriram-se, de novo e de novo. Somente para ter certeza de que ela não sumiria de seu lado, como em um sonho, seus braços permaneceram envoltos na cintura fina. A pele alva de Levy encontrava-se encoberta de marcas avermelhadas. Gajeel observava cada uma delas com certo orgulho, como uma espécie de animal que acabara de demarcar seu território. _Mas aquele era seu jeito de amar: possessivo, desajeitado, mudo e, principalmente, bruto._

* * *

><p>Primeira One shot desse casal que me conquista cada dia mais. Espero que vocês gostem...<p>

O ponto de vista da Levy chama-se infantil e será postado em breve.


End file.
